Starbucks & Mcdonalds
by Pirate-Luna
Summary: Demyx/First Person. And now, Axel/First person. Continued, because some people didn't believe that they could see Axel at McDonalds. One more oneshot after this, not included in the title yet. I also changed the character back to 'Any'. Read and enjoy.
1. Just an iced coffee?

I was really bored, actually, and so when I get bored, I really feel like typing up something random. I am in my Kingdom Hearts addiction. (Mostly of Demyx. Heehee.) As well as Final Fantasy 7, of course, so I'm hopping around with them a bit. I've already started up an AU Final Fantasy story, which will be fixed up and published soon before school starts.

However, this whole little short is just a thought and an idea I got from a picture I've seen on deviantART. I wanted to bring it to life a bit. :D So just enjoy for a bit.

( The picture? Look for it on dA. :c Not that hard. Just look for Starbucks and Demyx. ) Credit goes to the artist that created Demyx at Starbucks, but the really credit goes to his and the others original creator. I own nothing.

* * *

_(First Person POV; whoever cares to read.)_

I hadn't expected my friends to meet at Starbucks again for the fourth time in a row. But I had admit, they said something was dragging them every single minute of the day. It was odd, but at the same time, it wasn't. Delicious coffee, heavenly sweets and cakes, Wi-Fi, and comfy chairs next to bookshelves and tables layered with the local hot news about who's cheating on who were my first theory of their constant returns. However, when they called me that morning to hurry to the area's Starbucks, I was absolutely clueless about this one. All they said was tall hair, gorgeous eyes, and beautiful smile.

Guys. Simply stunning guys, working at every hand and foot for every woman that passed through that coffee shop, or shortly known as, manly men, Casanovas, or wanna-get-some men that were still doing their job as his hand goes up my shirt. Ahem… Excuse me about that last one, but please, it's happened before.

Attractive men passing by clueless people, and seconds later, look! People in the closet making out!! Now where did her purse go? And where's mister perfect?!

Grossness. Icky grossness.

I stepped into the coffee shop with the girls, and it was a mob in front of the counter. They screamed and squealed like pigs, and many of them looked like ones. I held back laughter, being the only one not throwing my undies to the slab of wood called a counter.

"Ladies, and gentlemen…?" Cough. "P-please hold yourselves together! Our employees will help to your every need of coffee and cakes." Said Silver haired man with odd orange eyes. I could only see the top of his head and dark hands appear over the heads of the people crowded around the counter. The girls beside me squealed.

"He is so handsome and stunning!!"

Where are my earplugs? I began to dig around in my pockets of my jacket. A line began to form in front of me and arms looped around mine. I was pulled forward.

"H-hey, stop!" My feet dragged, squealing in agony. I felt bad for my orange Converse.

I was finally stopped, and in front of me was a line of woman, cheering and whispering excitedly. It was like we were in line to get autographs, not coffee. I rolled my eyes and the girls, arms looped with mine still, jumped up and down.

"Oh, I'm so excited!"

"We are just getting coffee." I said matter-of-fact.

I could feel her arm tight on purpose. I yelped.

"But he are soooooooo hot!" She was literally screaming in ear. I think I feel blood oozing out of my ear, dribbling down my neck in a hot rush of re –

Thought broke as I was pulled more forward, and soon we were second in line. Thank god.

The ancient grandmother of a woman in front of us was complaining. The ladies behind me screamed at her. She ignored them.

"What do you mean you don't make Raspberry Mocha Chip Frappuccinos anymore?!" Her voice was a nasty wailing sound. Like a dying bunny.

The poor man at the counter didn't catch my eyes from the old ancient woman until he spoke, voice like music and a smile of reassurance to match.

"Listen, ma'am, it's been discontinued for some time… But I can get you a free sample in a short of –" I lost what he was saying. His voice blurred when his eyes peeled from mine to talk to the woman more in person. He was staring at me from over the old lady's head, seriously, I was there, I saw.

It felt like hour of waiting, that was only seconds when the woman got a drink she was satisfied with, and it was our turn next. Goodie.

The girls, I mean, my friends, pushed forward. And the poor guy already knew their faces. I kinda felt bad for him. He looked exhausted, but, he was indeed stunning, so he had to deal with it for just a bit more.

"Hey, you girls are back." He said in a cheery tone. He smiled to each of them, then to me. "Well, hey there. You must be new here, cause, I never miss a face…" He winked at me, and I really lost respect for him there. I gawked slightly, looked up at the coffee menu.

"Look, just get me… Erm, that." I pointed upward, and he knew what I was pointing at.

"Just an iced coffee?"

"Ye –"

Then, they had to step in with my moment with the music voiced man.

"Oh no, my friend will be having what we are having! You know, the usual."

His eyes nearly rolled, but they stayed in a happy mood, just a twitch down in his smile. He looked at me, shrugged, and sighed.

"Please refresh my memory, Miss."

She nearly squealed at the 'Miss', and my other friend had to speak for her.

"You know, Demyx! Latte with two shots, nonfat milk, two shots of caramel and mint, less foam, but with more whipped cream and cinnamon! Make it three Ventis."

I could feel myself gagging with the poor barista as his face turned into a comical look. He didn't show it, but it was there. I then took that moment to pull away.

"Just make it two, please. I don't need any coffee…"

"Nonsense!" I nearly ran into the Silver haired man with odd orange eyes. He was standing next to the line, inspecting us?

He gave me a creepy grin and I suddenly felt like I was in a cult.

"Let me just sit down…" And I slipped away, to the bathroom in the back instead. I felt safer there from the women, silver man, and my "friends".

As I wandered the small restroom, no one entered for the whole time, and I started hear the departure of the group from inside the shop. I would peek out every once in a while, but would disappear just to make sure. My friends never came for me.

Thank you god.

So, about two hours later, left the little bathroom to find the coffee shop empty, in a way. It wasn't closing time, but it was clean up time. At the Starbucks here, they would close for a bit at 2 pm and 6 pm to clean up and get ready for the next round of customers. This had to start happening because of the new employee and manager.

I stalked away from the bathroom like I was sneaking around a house I was about to break into. I felt like a ninja, hiding behind a coffee grinder in the middle of the room, or hiding behind the couch or table. However, when I ran into a lamp post, which wasn't a lamp post at all, I tumbled to my butt and stared up the pole of the lamp to a waist and to a torso and head?

"Whoa, sorry about that," Strong hands helped me up and dusted me off. "You okay?" I didn't say anything, as I was distracted to the man who was dusting me off. He had tall hair and pretty green eyes. I smiled.

"I thought you were a lamp post." I blurted.

"Really?" He took my reply seriously, turning around in a circle, and then facing me again. He then smiled back. "I never knew I looked like a lamp!" He nearly cracked up.

My face heated up. "I-I meant, sorry… Demyx." I blurted more. Like I needed to say his name?

"It's fine," he said when he had stopped holding his gut in laughter, "I saw you sneak out of the bathroom like that. Impressive. It was quite amusing watching you crawl around on our floors."

Ew. Dirty floors. I stared at my hands, palms up.

"Don't worry, we already mopped. Now they should smell like Pine-Sol."

Ew. Pine-Sol. Now I smell like cleaning supplies.

"Oh, and here." A coffee drink slipped into my hands. Cold and fresh. "That iced coffee you wanted, on me."

Damn beautiful man with tall hair and pretty green eyes. Your charm now has me coming back every day for the next three months. Until McDonalds got that attractive man with large red hair and then the garden section at Walmart got this really fine-looking guy with pink hair and thing for flowers.

But my dear Demyx, I will visit you every week, once a week, after I visit Axel and Marluxia with my "friends".

* * *

Yes, very random and dumb.

First thing first, yes, the reason why I put it in first person is for anyone to read it, so it's anyone's game! ;D Rofl. Boys and girls, everyone. EVEN YOUR DOG. YEY.

Also, I do not know much about coffee drinks and what you could add all to it too. I was only kidding. So, please, do not try what I made up. I was really only kidding.

And yes, very much love towards Demyx. :D And I added some Xemnas, Marly, and Axel too. Yey.


	2. You want fries with that?

Well, someone made this little one-shot something, so now. I'm going to continue with another one-shot. First it was Demyx, and now it's Axel. –TORTURETORTURE. –

Someone said they couldn't see Axel working at McDonald's. This is how I prove that you can indeed see him working there.

* * *

_(First Person POV; whoever cares to read.)_

This is not fair. Nothing about this situation is fair. I'm 17. I should have a good life, a good, teenage life that consists of hanging out with friends, partying, messing around, and getting in trouble. But I can't have that. I need to have a job before I have a good life, then maybe that life might be better than good.

I shoved my hands into my jacket pockets and went up the blackened gum steps. I look up at the building with a dark, twisted feeling in the pit of my stomach. I swallow and raise a hand up, pushing through the 'Push-or-pull' door in quick motion. The rush of grease product smells slammed me in the face; I choked back a cough as my eyes watered at the slightest. I moved quickly, like on a mission, my shoes sticking to random dried puddles of Pepsi or some other kind of sugary soda. Around the corner, through a back door right between the men and women bathrooms, and into the mysterious back and sure enough I made it.

Fellow employees on "breaks" looked up from their cards or newspaper, nodded at me, and went back to their business. My mouth didn't inch a smile. I didn't want to make friends with these people. It's not fair that I have to work at this greasy place and not across the street at the nicer restaurant. However, I couldn't complain that much. From the looks of the oldest coworker, I could tell that this job would help you survive, but not by much.

A few minutes later, they were gone, back to work, and I was behind them, dressed in attire red. I worked the drive-thru, probably the worst shift and most hassled area. And by God, I always, everyday, got a crazy one.

"... What do you _MEAN_ I only ordered one large fries?! I said two. _TWO!_"

Oh, here we go.

"Look ma'am, I'm sorry, but you never said anything about another large fries."

The customer knows that complaining about something will get them free food, no matter how stupid it is. However, I'm not a pushover. And I have good hearing. I know what she said.

"I know for fuc-"

"Ma'am, I do not appreciate fowl language."

Personally, I didn't care. But policy was to keep a customer calm. That was rule number six in the top ten things to succeed in working at Mc-

"I CAN SAY WHATEVER THE FUC-"

"Ma'am, let me get my manager."

I slammed the window shut and looked back at my friend at the front counter, making an order. I sighed at her bouncy smile; a fake plaster of 'THE CUSTOMER IS ALWAYS RIGHT' was right on her face. I looked away, to the back. No sign of boss Saix. I heard a noise and looked back out the window.

She had got out of her car. She was slamming her fists on the window. She was also barely seen over the metal counter propped out of the wall. I only saw her little fists and the top of part of her face and head.

"U-uh…" She started screaming now.

My friend looked at the window and I quickly stood in front of it, facing the woman. I waved my hands, hoping to make that stop her. She only got louder. Cars behind her little Oldsmobile started honking. People were getting angry. Everyone else in the joint started to stare.

"Okay, okay. Let me handle the little thing." A flash of red and a quick push, I was nudged out of the way, left to watch. I blinked, never seeing this character before. I had also never seen such tall hair and of such… Red color? I blinked.

The man slid the window open slowly, leaned out and down at the little old woman. He grinned down at her, "What can I do for ya?"

The woman shouted up at him, "I want the fries I ordered!" At that moment, the man snapped his fingers at me, but didn't turn around.

"Get me some French fries."

I blinked, looked around, grabbed the first carton full of whatever those potatoes were called, and handed it to them. He nodded and handed them down.

"Free. It's on me." I could hear the woman suddenly breathe out with some relief and I could practically seen the smile on her face through her voice. She was literally in love.

"Thank you… Sir."

As the woman drove off and the man finished off the rest of the drive-thru customers, I stood behind him, watching him. I couldn't put my finger on it, I felt like he was familiar, but at the same time wasn't. It wasn't until he turned around after the drive-thru was clear that I saw his face. Narrow, handsome, cocky looking face; he grinned.

"Axel's the name. Got it memorized?"

I arched a brow, "Yeah… I can remember a name like that." I wasn't really paying much attention after that. I could only stare at his oversized head with over-sized hair, which couldn't be of natural color. I couldn't even see his red visor it blended in to perfectly. It seemed that the yellow arch was floating in mid-air on his forehead.

On that narrow, handsome, cocking looking face, he had bright green eyes and small tattoos under them. This guy seriously looked like a character now.

"Good. Glad you have a memory." He walked past me, but not before tapping my forehead and returning to his station. He walked in stride, almost as cocky as his face. I nibbled on my lip and returned to the drive-thru.

The day slowed and ended and we both ended up leaving at the same time, Axel and I, I mean. I walked to my car; he walked to his monster truck. I watched him jump up and inside, slam the door and start the engine. It came to life like a roaring animal. He caught eye of me, winked, smiled and saluted me off. I waved a bit and smiled, then turned and opened my car, crawled inside and started the engine. As it roared to its life, I sank into the seat.

I guess working at McDonalds might be a little better.

* * *

Not how I expected on doing this, but I needed to do something. It's a boring night. :/

Read and review, please.


End file.
